


The whole affair is utterly pointless

by FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest



Series: The Weirdness of A Strange Attraction [1]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Wade swears loads, allusions to superfamily, christ this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest/pseuds/FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the kind of thing Wade hates; really fucking hates, because it's the kind of thing people with friends do, and if there's one thing Wade knows, he's a loner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The whole affair is utterly pointless

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about Deadpool canon, so take this with a pinch of salt, would ya?

This is the kind of thing Wade hates; really fucking hates, because it's the kind of thing people with friends do, and if there's one thing Wade knows, he's a loner. But Clint, his sort of cousin and ex-partner in the short time he worked for SHIELD, has decided that Wade has to meet the Avengers, in case they need his help, and he's the new kid on the block, so they need to keep tabs. Yeah, really fucking likely, given that most of SHIELD is at their fingertips, and he can evade everyone. Anyway, he's met most of them before. He's acquaintances with Banner (better friends with the Hulk, and how fucked up is that?), he's worshipped Cap since he was 3, he's had 'relations' with Stark, and Tasha he's been friends with since he met Clint. Thor, nah, but he's a God, and he doesn't care (cause if Supernatural has taught him anything, 99% of the Heavenly lot are dicks), and he doesn't want to meet the head honchos. So yeah, he's pretty set. 

Except, there's another person, nobody's acknowledged yet. Young, a kid really, but quiet, a pair of sunglasses on his head, eyes focused on a weird little design. Strange. Not the kind of person you'd see in shield normally. Very civilian, really, except he shoots a web out of his hand every so often, trying to hit a target and grinning everytime it hits someone. So what if he has to stifle a laugh? He's only human, after all. He doesn't pay attention to anyone, because there's a kind of revelation; the kid is hot, but he honestly doesn't want to bang his ass. That is weird.   
'So, Wade, d'you wanna join us or what?'   
'Huh, what?' Clint rolls his eyes, and Blackbeard gives him a cold ass stare.  
'Do you want to join, Deadpool?' Hm, let's consider. Be stuck with a lot of old fogeys in a tower, occasionally fighting the big crime and not caring about the little folk, or on his own, allowed to do what he pleases, with no big shot hard balls to tell him what to do. Very hard decision.  
'No thanks. I gotta fly, Clinton. Give us a call when you grow some wings, Hawkass,' he gives a quick little salute, and jumps out the window.


End file.
